Calix, An Unwilling Pirate
by DementedRainbows
Summary: Calix never wanted to be a pirate. A series of events end up with him being a wanted man, and he has no choice but to run. What the hell had he gotten himself into? Currently accepting OCs. Please review!
1. Submit your OCs

Hello people! I'm writing this new fic because honestly, my other ones I've just either lost interest in or I've lost inspiration. I'm so terribly sorry if you were reading them or if you had submitted an OC for either one, but I don't know when, if ever, I'll get back to those.

I do have quite a few good ideas in store for this fic, and hopefully I won't get distracted and eventually lose interest and/or inspiration.

This story is about a boy named Calix. He's pretty normal, except for the fact that he became a wanted pirate completely against his own wishes after a certain incident which he tries to forget… It just gives him a migraine every time he thinks about it. This will be a story with OC submission, and I currently need

Cook

Doctor

First Mate

Navigator

Swordsman (Maybe of maybe not)

Musician

Sharpshooter (though, in a way Calix himself is a sharpshooter)

Shipwright

Blacksmith (Maybe or maybe not)

Historian/Archaeologist (Maybe or maybe not, though I would like one)

Marines of all ranks

Yonko

Shichibukai

Name:

Nickname(s):

Epithet: (Like Black Leg Sanji or Pirate Hunter Zoro, etc..)

Age:

Affiliation:

Bounty(You should know better than to make it super high and extravagant):

Gender:

Affiliation:

Sexuality:

Position:

Race:

Devil Fruit/Weapon (I'm only taking so many devil fruit users):

Devil Fruit abilities (what does it do?):

Attacks and descriptions(Min. 0, Max. 20):

Physical Appearance (Detail):

Clothing (Again, detail):

Hometown/Island:

History: (Descriptive!)

Family: (If your character doesn't have a family, if you do not know about it, or if you want to introduce the family member later on please say so.)

Personality: (At least a Paragraph. Include positive traits, fears, habits, and whatever else you can think about)

What do they think of Calix? (You should go read the first chapter before filling this bit out):

How do they act towards friends?:

How do they act towards other Pirates not in their crew?:

How do they act towards Marines?:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Hobbies:

Goals (Or Dreams):

Other: (Anything else you can think to add such as catch phrases or quotes)

PLEASE be in depth with everything, I beg of you! I'd rather not start writing them and then have a review from whoever sent it in saying that their character is completely OoC or that something is wrong. That would crush my self-esteem and annoy me, since it would probably be because their character wasn't described in enough detail!

Other than that, send in your OCs! If you see that I missed a position and you'd like to send in a character to fill it, or if you think of a position that you think would be fun to have on the crew, please PM me!

I don't care if you send you character through PM or Review; I'm not picky. I do ask that you have an account so that I can contact you with questions if I need to.

Have a magniflorious day!


	2. How it happened

**Chapter one, AWAAYYY!**

Today was not a good day for Calix.

He had been minding his own business while on his way back to the orphanage from the library when these little bastards—or rather, these tall skinny bastards—walked up to him and started a conversation. At first that wouldn't seem so bad, but it was what the conversation led to that made all of them little bastards as far as Calix was concerned.

~Cue extensive Flashback~

"_Hello young sir, we would like to have a word with you," The man in the middle had said, his eyes hidden behind thick, dark goggles. He had a rather large, lumpy nose, and Calix mentally dubbed him Potato Nose. Not to be rude, of course, but he needed a way to keep track of them. _

"_A word? With me?" Calix asked suspiciously, looking over Potato Nose's friends. The one to Potato Nose's right had large, buckteeth that reminded him of a beaver, so naturally he was Beaver Face. The one to his left looked astonishingly normal compared to his companions, and Calix decided to call him Norm. All of them wore matching yellow coats. They were a strange lot, he could tell._

"_Yes boy, are you deaf?" Beaver Face asked, peering down at him. His goggles were on his forehead, which did nothing to improve his appearance. With a grimace, Calix decided that he would look much better if he put the goggles back on. _

"_No, it's just that not many people stop me in the middle of the street asking to have a chat," Calix explained, readjusting his glasses. _

"_Well there's a first time for everything, is there not?" Norm chided, smiling pleasantly. "Now, we'd like you to come with us back to our lab, as we've been searching for someone to help us with this little experiment we're holding at the moment…" _

"_Back to your lab?" Calix said skeptically. "And what is this experiment you're suddenly talking about? And why me, why not someone else who's actually interested?" _

"_Oh come now, boy! Don't be difficult," Beaver Face snapped, grabbing Calix's bicep and hauling him along. _

"_H-hey, let me go! I never agreed to this!" Calix protested, feebly trying to make Beaver Face let go of his arm. _

"_You may not've agreed, but you've got no choice in the matter lad!" Potato Nose said, leading them towards the marine base._

_Calix had a bad feeling about what would happen in the next few hours._

"_Alright, here we are!" Norm said, clapping his hands. "Could you gents let us in, please? We've found someone who meets our criteria," Norm explained, grinning at the two men in black guarding the gate that led up to the house. They nodded and opened the gate wordlessly. _

"_Alright, so now would you please tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?" Calix asked, scowling at Beaver Face. Beaver Face just sneered in return, digging his grimy nails into Finning's arm._

"_Well you see, every experiment needs a test subject, and we have a feeling you'd be a perfect subject for what our experiment involves," Potato Nose said, not looking back at him. _

"_I would be flattered, but I won't be seeing as this will probably end horribly for me," Calix grumbled. _

"_Come now, young sir," Norm said, "Don't be that way! This experiment is revolutionary! If it works, you could be a Legend."_

"_If? That means there's a chance that this will all cock up and go horribly wrong, doesn't it?" Calix said, pulling at his shirt nervously. He didn't bother pointing out that if this experiment was able to make him so legendary, what was to stop him from running off after it was finished? If he even survived, that is._

"_Well of course. Every experiment has failures and successes," Norm said, smiling back at Calix. _

"_And how many failures have you had so far?" Calix asked. He got no reply. _

"_Bard! Avery! Frank!" A rather masculine voice shouted from right behind Calix. He jumped and whipped his head around. _

"_Ow, damn it… Almost gave myself whiplash there," Calix grumbled, using his free hand to rub his neck. _

"_Is this your newest subject?" He asked, glaring down at each man._

"_Yes sir, he is," Potato Nose said, giving the bulky man a smile with only half the teeth still in it. _

"_Don't fuck it up this time, you hear?" He growled before marching off, not waiting for a reply. Calix noted that he was walking with a rather odd gait, and upon closer inspection saw that he was limping, his left foot twisted inward slightly. Calix stayed quiet, trying and failing to hear what Potato Nose and Norm were whispering about. _

_Eventually they stopped in front of a plain looking door that melted in with the rest of the place. They all walked in, Calix gagging as Beaver Face got too close while they passed through the doorframe. The man needed to bathe._

"_Now Bard, please release our guest," Norm said, smiling at Beaver Face. Beaver Face, or rather Bard obliged, shoving Calix so hard he nearly fell right on his ass._

"_You addressed me as a guest… Does that mean I can leave whenever I want to?" Calix asked, inching toward the door. _

"_No no, that's just a matter of formalities ya dunce," Potato Nose sneered, waving his fist at him in a way that Calix guessed was supposed to be threatening. Instead it just reminded him of how Mr. Bumby would always shout at Finny—another boy at the orphanage—to stop running in his gardens. _

"_Now, which one were we going to use on the boy?" Norm grumbled to himself. _

"_I already told ya, Frank!" Potato nose said, looking over Norm's shoulder. So he was Frank, which left Potato Nose as Avery._

"_Yes, you said to go with the blue fruit but I'm really more curious about the red one…" Frank trailed off, frowning up at the screen he was seated in front of. Calix didn't wonder what they were talking about; instead he hoped that Bard would be a complete dumbass and go join in on the conversation. It looked like he was in luck too, since that was exactly what he did._

"_Why don'tcha two bums just have him eat both?" He asked, immediately Avery and Frank rounded on him, talking over each other and listing many reasons why they couldn't, or rather shouldn't. As the argument got really heated, Calix slipped out the door and closed it silently behind him, nervously looking around. He couldn't remember which way they had come from; everything looked the same to him. _

_Hearing the shouting dying down in the room behind him made up his mind, and his legs started walking of their own accord, leading him down the hall to his left. He heard a familiar voice in front of him, recognizing it as the limping man from earlier who had been Avery, Frank and Bard's supervisor. He also heard the aforementioned duo shouting about escaped subjects and thundering down the hall. _

_Now he was really panicking. Without thinking he bolted into the room to his right, shutting the door behind him and listening to his heart pound in his chest. _

_The room Calix has ended up in was small and almost completely empty, the only furniture being a rectangular display case. Hauling himself off the floor, Calix cautiously walked over to the case. Inside lay three oddly colored fruits: one blue, one red, and the last green. Were these the fruits they were trying to feed him? They looked like ordinary fruits, aside from the odd coloring and the weird little patterns on them. Okay, so maybe they weren't so ordinary looking. They were actually pretty damn weird._

_The dark blue resembled a banana, the light red a coconut, and the bright green a pear. Frowning, Calix looked closer at the fruits. As he was wondering why Avery, Frank and Bard were trying to feed him one, the door behind him slammed open._

_Speak of the devil and he shall come. Calix was really hoping to avoid those three._

"_Ah! So here's the little bastard," Bard exclaimed, running forward and grabbing Calix's wrists. Calix scowled as the other two followed him inside, closing and locking the door behind them._

"_Yes, he's here. How convenient," Frank said, grinning at Calix._

"_Convenient for you, maybe," calix grumbled. "But I was hoping to actually avoid you three."_

"_Oh, how rude the young boy is," Avery sneered. "And we searched for him everywhere."_

"_You really shouldn't have gone through all the trouble," Calix snapped, squirming in an attempt to get out of Bard's hold._

"_Look boy, if you'd just cooperate this would be a lot easier. This is for the sake of research, after all!" Frank said, cheering at the mention of his research._

"_And what exactly am I supposed to do after I eat one of those fruits?" Calix asked._

"_Fight something, naturally," Frank replied. As they were talking, Avery walked over to the display case and removed the green fruit._

"_Avery, I thought I told you we were going with the red one," Frank said, frowning._

"_Well since we can't agree on the blue or red, we'll just give 'im the green one," Avery explained impatiently. Frank sighed, but didn't argue this time._

"_Alright, open up so we can get this over with," Bard growled, shoving Calix towards Frank. Frank held his mouth open, and forced Calix to take a bite of the pear. He held his hand over Calix's mouth until he swallowed some of it._

"_Ggrrr—gah! What the.. What the hell?! Why does this thing taste like fried shit?!" Calix shouted as soon as Frank took his hand away. Calix gagged as he spit out the remainder of the foul fruit._

"_Every Devil Fruit has an awful taste, you should know that from the stories your mummy told you when you was little," Bard said, obviously enjoying Calix's discomfort._

"_I don't have a mother, jackass," Calix snapped, still trying to get the taste out of his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut as he spit on the floor, annoyed when the taste still lingered in his mouth. When Calix opened his eyes again, his mouth dropped open._

_There were colors surrounding each of the three men in the room. Bard's was a sickly green, Avery's a faint pink, and Frank's a stunning orange._

"_Wha… What are those colors?" Calix asked, still staring. His eyes trailed up Frank's color until he reached a thick trail that floated to the ceiling where it thinned out and swirled around the other colors._

"_What colors?" Bard grunted, frowning at him._

"_It must be his devil's fruit. Tell me boy, what do you see?" Frank said, grinning in excitement._

"_I see.. I just see colors. All of you three have one, but they're different…" He trailed off, focusing on how the thin trails bounced around each other on the ceiling. There was more orange up there than green or pink._

"_Just colors? Perhaps they're auras," Avery suggested, peering down at calix like he was an animal to be studied._

_Frank asked Bard to grab Calix and they all headed out the door and down the hall. Halfway down the hall they ran into another person, a mousy young girl who was trying to avoid the trio. The girl had a pale grey aura with flecks of blue mixed in. Calix thought it odd, but didn't mention her aura._

_Suddenly Bard stopped, Calix almost ramming into his back. Silently Calix thanked the gods that he hadn't, since Bard's grip was loosening. It was as if he had forgotten he was the one holding their subject. Calix realized it was because they had gotten into another argument about what Calix should fight in order to test his devil fruit. Honestly, these three were complete idiots!_

_As Bard let go, Calix silently crept down the hall, ducking down another hall to his right. He frowned as he looked around, trying to find any indicator that he was going in the right direction. He cracked a door open and peeked inside, entering the room when he found it was empty. Lining the walls were different monitors and control panels, each screen showing a different room. _

"_Of course those dunces wouldn't have anyone here checking on things," Calix chuckled, walking up to one of the control panels. The panel was filled with flashing and plain keys and knobs, some turned and some looking like they'd never been touched. _

_A loud screech sounded right outside the door, and Calix flipped out a little. He fell onto the panel, trying to right himself while at the same time trying to keep quiet. He heard an odd noise coming from the monitor behind him._

"_Duh-duh-duh-duh?! No, no, no… don't duh-duh-duh-duh!" Calix hissed, watching helplessly as the screen flashed red before a loud alarm sounded. What the hell had he just done?! _

"_Oh, I've really gone and cocked this up, haven't I?" He groaned, slamming the palm of his hand to his forehead with an audible smack._

_Creeping outside, he watched as men in either dark clothing or in those same yellow coats that the idiotic trio had been wearing running down the hall, presumably towards the exit. Calix followed them, praying to god, kami, whoever that he was following them to the exit. To his relief it was the exit. His relief was disturbed when he realized that he could see the auras of _everything_. Every person on the street, every bird on the air, every bug on the ground, every blade of grass and leaf. He could see their individual auras, and he was sure he was going to pass out from sensory overload. His awe was interrupted, however, when Bard, Avery and Frank ran out, all their eyes focused on him._

"_I'm sick of this boy getting away; get him and don't let him go this time you moron!" Frank growled, pointedly glaring at Bard. Their attention was solely based on Calix, as was everyone else's. Well shit._

_Bard came at him first, hands out as if he was prepared to throttle him. Calix ducked out of the way, but in the process was grabbed by Avery who held him by his waist and started shouting something at Frank. Desperate to get away, Calix grabbed at anything he could, hid hand making contact with the thin trail above Bard's head. Surprised that he could even touch the trail, he gave it an experimental tug. To further his surprise, the trail ripped off with ease, turning the rest of Avery's aura a tar black. His mouth fell open._

"_Wha—what?! Why is yours black now…" Calix mumbled. Just after he said that, Bard's breath hitched and he fell to the ground, unmoving except for a twitch here or there._

"_What.. What did you do to Bard ya bastard?" Avery shouted, letting go of Calix's waist to crouch next to Bard, checking his pulse. _

"_He don't have a pulse… YA KILLED HIM YA GIT, YA KILLED HIM!" He shouted, absolutely livid. Calix's eyes widened in shock._

"_Holy hell," He whispered. He was snapped out of his shock and horror when both Avery and Frank ran at him full speed. Calix dodged around them and darted through the crowd of shocked onlookers, bolting out the gate before anyone could stop him._

~End Extensive Flashback~

And that was how Calix ended up with a devil's fruit he most certainly did not want. Oh, and he killed someone. He still couldn't get over that one. He had a bed feeling that everything was going to go downhill from there.

**So holy hell, that's the longest chapter I've written. I'm hoping to get them this long or longer in the future too, which should be interesting. Remember, send OCs!**


	3. Meeting new people

**I got a little sidetracked for a while. So, to solve the problem, I locked myself in my room and turned off my internet until I finished this chapter.**

**I'd say it worked pretty well. Though I'm not too happy with the way it turned out, at least it's here! :D**

**Oh, and also:**

**I own nothing to do with One Piece. Honestly, isn't that obvious? **

**Let us begin!**

Sitting on his bed at the orphanage, Calix started thinking. If he had killed someone, wouldn't it get out? But maybe not, since everyone at that laboratory place seemed pretty shady. Maybe they would be too afraid for themselves to go to the authorities. Calix could only hope.

His hope was crushed when the very next day when a marine officer arrived at the orphanage. He shrank back as soon as he saw him looming in the doorway. Calix pulled at his shirt nervously. Making up his mind, he ran back to his room and began to gather his things. Glancing at the door, he could see a few auras passing by.

Ah, the auras. The colors were still there and Calix was starting to worry. Would they never go away? When he closed his eyes they would dim, but then he wouldn't be able to see where the hell he was headed. He had thought about wearing sunglasses, but that just wouldn't work; he'd look like a douche with sunglasses on over his glasses. As he was thinking, he hadn't noticed the colors fading away, and the next time he looked up he was shocked to find everything looked normal.

"Well that as easier than I expected…" Calix commented, pleasantly surprised. He returned to his bag, this time thinking about what could've made the colors leave. Maybe he just had to think about it enough? That was how Zoan users transformed, right?

After he finished packing his clothes and his beli, he stood and went over a mental list.

"Clothes… beli… books… pens… Ah, my bow!" He exclaimed, dropping to his knees and reaching under his bed. He remembered the day the caretakers had caught him shooting arrows in the woods behind the orphanage and they had scolded him because apparently having a bow and a quiver full of arrows was a threat to everyone in the orphanage.

"It wasn't like I was gonna practice on the other kids…" He grumbled as he slung his quiver over his shoulder and tucked his bow under it.

Slipping out the back door, Calix made his way down the street. It wasn't long until he heard shouting and cheering coming from up the street. Looking up, Calix saw a crowd gathered outside a bar that was popular with visiting pirates. That is, all the pirates that aren't caught by the marines. _Then again_, Calix thought, _the marines on this island aren't very good at actually catching the pirates, or any criminals for that matter._

A loud and sudden shout of pain from the middle of the crowd brought him out of his thoughts and drew him towards the bar. He frowned as he was somehow pushed and shoved to the front, occasionally having someone shout in his ear. As he stumbled to a stop, he looked up to see what had everyone gathered there in the first place.

In the middle of the crowd standing over a muscular man was a rather tall teenager wearing a sort of plain, white, featureless helmet that covered his entire face. Where the eye holes should've been were instead two black circles. He also had a small ferret resting on his shoulder that had a little top hat.

"AUGH! Son of a bitch… my hand!" The man shouted, hastily wiping tears from the corners of his eyes as he cradled his right fist against his chest.

"That's amazing!" Someone from the crowd exclaimed.

"Yeah, that kid didn't even budge," Someone else said. Similar comments spread through the crowd, and Calix pieced together that the muscular man had punched the masked teenager in the gut. Obviously, the teen had been unharmed while the man had been injured.

"How peculiar…" Calix muttered to himself.

Suddenly a hand grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and he was being pulled out into the middle of the crowd. He yelped in surprise, his eyes darting up to see who had pulled him out. It was the masked teenager. The man who had been on the ground had disappeared, probably into the bar for a drink and maybe some ice for his hand. His knuckles had looked like they were going to bruise.

The teen didn't say anything, instead plucking Calix's bow from behind his back, as well as an arrow. He handed them to Calix, and motioned to his chest.

"Y-you want me to shoot you?!" Calix exclaimed, eyes wide. He received a nod in response.

". . ." Calix frowned. Would he be unharmed like when the guy from earlier punched him? He realized he hadn't been doing anything when the teen once again motioned to his chest. Hesitantly, Calix lifted his bow and nocked the arrow.

"Hey, kid!" Someone shouted, making Calix jump. He spun on his heels and turned to see a man shoving through the crowd, and Calix realized with certain dread that it was the same marine from the orphanage. He quickly lowered his bow and placed his arrow back in the quiver and his bow on his back.

The marine made it to the front and the crowd quickly dispersed, not wanting to get caught up in what was about to happen. Calix wasn't sure why he didn't join them.

"You there, the one with the mask," The marine grunted, looking to the taller of the two teens.

"You're wanted for 10,000,000 beli, isn't that right?"

The taller of the teens gave a short nod.

The marine looked vaguely surprised at how easily he admitted it, then he seemed to take notice of Calix.

"Hang on a second, you fit the description of someone I'm looking for…" He said, narrowing his eyes. Calix felt his stomach drop. So they did go to the marines.

Before Calix could actually reply, the boy next to him grabbed his arm and ran off, tugging Calix along after him.

"W-wait! Where are we going?!" Calix exclaimed.

"Oi, get your asses back here!" The marine shouted, running after them. He pulled out a miniature snail phone and shouted something into it. Calix didn't bother paying attention, instead focusing on getting away.

Calix heard a gunshot fired behind him and knew they had yet to lose the marine. The taller teen had let go of him at this point and instead ran ahead, weaving through the crowd with ease. Calix managed to stay with him, that is until the marine caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Agh—let me go!" Calix shouted as he tried to pull his arm away. To his surprise and irritation, the man ignored him and slung him over his shoulder. Calix scowled. Why couldn't the man just pull him instead of slinging him over his shoulder like a bag?

Suddenly, an idea came to him. He focused on trying to get the auras to return. It was easier than he expected and in less than thirty seconds, the same vibrant, swirling colors from before had returned. He twisted and looked at the marine's trail which was a deep brown in color. He hesitated for a moment. Just as he was about to yank the trail off, he heard someone behind him.

"Single Bone!"

The marine shot out from under him, flipping Calix onto his back as he landed roughly on the pavement. He turned around, ignoring the slight pain in his back as he looked for who had attacked then marine. He saw that his savior was the same masked teen from earlier.

"Leon Lafoyette, epithet Leon the Iron Demon," The marine grunted as he struggled to stand, holding his stomach. That must've been where Leon had punched him.

"You're a wanted man and it's my job to take you back to the base," The marine continued, wincing as he stood up straight. Leon said nothing.

Seeing as he wasn't going to get a reply, the marine pulled out his gun and leveled it at the middle of Leon's chest.

"Are you going to come with me willingly, or is this gonna have to be difficult? You are wanted dead or alive," He said, waiting for a reply.

"Double Bone," Leon said, ignoring his question. He ran forwards and slammed both his fists into the man's chest. There was a loud crack, and Calix assumed Leon had broken the man's ribs. The marine didn't get up again.

"Hey, your name's Leon right?" Calix asked cautiously as he stood up and brushed himself off. Leon nodded in reply.

"Thanks for, well, saving my ass there," Calix said, pulling at his shirt nervously. He was really hoping Leon wouldn't decide to attack him.

Leon nodded and walked towards Calix. Calix's eyes wandered up to the ferret resting on his shoulder. The ferret peered back curiously.

"Name?" Leon asked, looking (or, Calix assumed he was) at Calix.

"Oh, I'm Calix," He replied. "Sorry about ruining your, erm, performance," Calix said, frowning. He felt kind of bad about it, even though it couldn't really be considered his fault. He also felt kind of bad about the fact that he was completely awkward in any situation including social interaction, and Leon's quiet nature just made him feel more awkward.

Leon waved off his apology and motioned for him to follow. Nervously, Calix complied. The auras were still there, but Calix was too worried about being caught to make them go away. They walked in silence until they were stopped by a group of marines, all leveling their gun at the two teens. Calix didn't have to turn to feel the auras of other marines surrounding them.

"Damn it all, I was really hoping to avoid this situation," Calix cursed, tensing as a few of the marines focused their guns directly at him.

It was silent, tense, until one of the marines, presumably the one in charge, spoke to his subordinates.

"Men, raise your guns; don't cower!" He growled, glaring pointedly at Leon. The marines did as told, some more reluctantly than others. A few glanced at calix with a mixture of curiosity and confusion, most likely wondering why they were ordered to take aim at someone like him.

Calix was sure he was going to rip the fabric of his shirt, but couldn't bring himself to care. Instead, he found himself thinking of the devil fruit he had consumed. Wasn't there anything else it could do? Couldn't he do something about this situation instead of watching the marines get ready to fill him with bullets. At least, he thought, it might not hurt Leon as much since he seemed to be able to protect himself against physical attacks.

As he was thinking of his fate, everything around him seemed to gradually fade into something of a blur. The voice of the marine-in-charge sounded distant, as did the startled cries of the marines. Calix looked up when he realized he couldn't hear them very well.

"What… what the hell?" Calix said to himself. As he looked around, he realized that they were shouting because they thought he had disappeared. Looking down at himself Calix found he was in fact visible, but it seemed he was only visible to himself. While Leon looked around, seeming surprised, the ferret on his shoulder was staring right at Calix, turning or moving his head as Leon turned to try and find Calix. On second thought, maybe it was an opening he was looking for.

Calix wondered why the ferret could see him when everyone else couldn't and wondered if all animals could sense him as well. And if they could, did that mean

Zoan users would be able to see him as well? He tucked that away, reminding himself to test his theory later.

He was brought back when Leon suddenly shouted "Iron Demon!" and his skin turned a dark steel color. The marines immediately began firing, but Leon looked more or less unharmed by the bullets. Calix had flinched at the sound of the guns, thinking he was going to be shot, until he realized the bullets went straight through him. He went numb in those areas, but was otherwise not bothered.

Frowning, Calix decided to try something. He raised his hand and bright blue energy—his own aura—surrounded his hand. He pointed his finger at the marine officer and a bullet sized bit of compressed aura shot off towards him. When it made contact with his aura (a dark red) the "bullet" made a huge hole in his aura that almost split it in half. Calix's eyes widened as the man suddenly cringed and doubled over, holding his stomach.

"What… the fuck..?" He said, thin streams of saliva and blood flowing from the corners of his mouth. Calix thought he might retch.

Everyone stopped and looked to the higher ranked marine. A couple reached towards them like they wanted to help, but had no idea what they could do. Calix felt a pulling in his chest and everything came back into focus. Several marines shrieked in surprise at his sudden appearance, and Leon turned and looked at him with what Calix assumed would be surprise. The ferret simply gave him a curious look before returning its attention back to the bleeding marine.

Leon looked at Calix and tilted his head to the side, and Calix assumed he was asking where he had been for the last few minutes.

"I'll tell you later…" Calix muttered, his eyes darting to a sudden opening. He looked to Leon to see if he saw it as well, and assumed he did as he nodded to Calix, letting the dark steel color leave his skin.

They both ran towards the hole, Leon running through first and glancing back to make sure Calix made it as well. They eventually lost the persistent marines, but ended up at the docks. Leon hopped into a little dinghy and stared at Calix.

". . . Huh?" Calix asked, completely confused. Calix imagined he was rolling his eyes.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"E-eh?" Calix stammered, surprised. "Why would you invite me to come with you…?" He asked, frowning slightly. There was a short pause before Calix figured it out.

"Ah… The marines on this island are still looking for me…" He muttered, pulling at his shirt nervously. Leon nodded his confirmation on Calix's conclusion.

"Are you sure it'll be okay..?" Calix asked. Leon nodded.

Calix hopped in the boat after him. It wasn't how he pictured leaving the island, but he supposed it was better than leaving alone.

**BAM sudden ending! **

**What? I kinda liked the ending! I: **

**Though, as I said before, I'm not too particularly pleased with the chapter as a whole. I decided I might try doing different POVs for each character, alternating between chapters… That's still undecided.**

**I can't remember if I posted this or not, but I need ideas for crew names and ship names and flag designs… Especially from the people who sent in OCs, as you shall be part of this crew! If it ends up with a name you don't like…**

…

**I'm sorry TwT**

**Please review and tell me whatcha think! :D**

**Goodbye, for now**


End file.
